


prince of the night

by leeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Changbin, Prince Minho, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknow/pseuds/leeknow
Summary: “What are you doing here? Visitors aren’t supposed to be let in at this hour.”Changbin only smiles at Minho with a mischievous glint in his eyes, telling him all he needs to know.“Don’t tell me…” Minho sighs, “Did you sneak past the guards?!”“You said not to tell you, so I will neither confirm nor deny.”–minho and changbin's love, and a flower, blooms at night
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	prince of the night

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these fanarts by breloomings on twitter: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/breloomings/status/1289661074065653760?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/breloomings/status/1290342433641779200?s=21
> 
> (the embedded links weren't working so i have to put the links by themself ): )
> 
> -
> 
> making my stayo3 debut with minbin ... hope u enjoy and kudos/comments are greatly appreciated ^__^

There is hardly ever a moment of rest for the crown prince, and _relaxation_ has become a concept so far out of reach from his day-to-day life. The closest he ever gets to peace is when the moon has fully replaced the sun, and he’s free of all his princely duties – from training to fight, to studying for when it’s finally his time to take over the throne. He enjoys spending the few hours he has to himself in the palace garden, where he’s reserved his own little plot of land to tend to plants of his own. 

Gardening has always been a form of escape to the prince, something to keep his mind off of his responsibilities. The plants don’t expect anything of him except water and weeding. He doesn’t feel pressured to be the perfect son, or the perfect _leader,_ when he’s alone with them. 

He hums as he pours a considerate amount of water across the soil, making sure all of his little babies get enough to drink. He tilts the watering can forward, the final drops spilling out onto the leaves, just as a sudden movement in the bushes behind him makes him jump. He spins around and faces the darkness, eyes squinting as he tries to make out his surroundings in the dim lighting. 

Another sound comes from his left, slightly closer this time. His body tenses with alertness, as anyone who’s supposed to be on castle grounds would know better than to sneak up on the prince, especially when he’s alone.

“Is someone there?” Minho calls out, cautiously making his way towards a rake that leans against a stone wall. He grabs the tool, brandishing it as he would a sword as he approaches the source of the noise. 

He sticks the end of the rake into the bush that had been disturbed before, using it to push the leaves and branches apart so he can inspect the plant. Nothing is there, though he’s not sure what he had expected.

_“Minho.”_ The abrupt voice coming from behind him startles Minho for the second time that night. He quickly turns on his heels, screaming and swinging the rake with all his might at the intruder. 

The makeshift weapon makes contact with their hand, stopping the attack with a tight grip on the handle. Minho’s eyes widen as he lays his eyes on the figure, then his features soften as he recognizes their face. 

“Changbin.” Minho grins at the younger prince, laughter taking over him at the fact that he almost just struck his best friend with a gardening tool. He would have delivered quite a blow if it hadn’t been for Changbin’s swift reflexes, so he’s sure they’re both thankful for that much. 

“Your highness,” Changbin greets with a playful tinge to his voice. He never was one for formalities when it came to the older, having known him so long, so the reference to his royal status is completely sarcastic.

Minho takes a moment to collect himself, letting his laughter calm down into breathy chuckles. “You scared me!” He drops the rake and instead opts to hit Changbin in the arm with a closed fist – lightly enough for it not to hurt, but firm enough to convey his point. “What are you doing here? Visitors aren’t supposed to be let in at this hour.”

Changbin only smiles at Minho with a mischievous glint in his eyes, telling him all he needs to know. 

“Don’t tell me…” Minho sighs, _“Did you sneak past the guards?!”_

“You said not to tell you, so I will neither confirm nor deny.” 

“Seo Changbin, I swear… this is why your sister will be the one to sit on the throne after your father.”

It’s Changbin’s turn to punch Minho, now, but Changbin apparently doesn’t know his own strength and hits him just a little too hard. Minho rubs at the sore spot on his arm afterwards, staring daggers at the younger. 

“I’m sorry!” Changbin pats Minho’s bicep, whispering a string of apologies under his breath. _“I’m so sorry!”_

Minho smiles again, “It’s okay. I was hit worse during training earlier.” He winces thinking back to the way his teacher had struck him, leaving his back still aching a bit even now. “Anyways… is there a reason you're here, or do you just like to scare me half to death?”

“Oh, right!” Changbin’s face suddenly lights up, and Minho can’t help but to notice how endearing he looks bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I have something to show you, but you have to come with me to the forest.”

He grabs Minho by the wrist, beginning to pull him along through the garden, but Minho quickly stops in his tracks. “Right now, Binnie? Can’t it wait until morning?”

“No, it has to be tonight!” 

Minho really doesn’t feel like sneaking out tonight, but he can’t find it in himself to say no to Changbin when he looks so eager and absolutely _adorable_ , so he gives in and lets himself be pulled past the garden. They run together through the lawn, keeping an eye out for any guards or servants as they head towards the forest beyond the castle grounds.

Changbin’s black horse is waiting patiently among the trees, and Minho stops to pet her mane and coo at the animal as Changbin mounts on top of her saddle. “Get on,” he says, holding a hand out.

Minho takes it, using his hand to help pull himself onto the horse behind Changbin. He wraps his arms around the younger prince’s waist, and they begin to ride further into the woods. The night is silent, save for the sound of the horse’s hooves as she runs across the dirt and the crickets chirping around them. 

It’s been a while since Minho has ever snuck out with Changbin like this, they don’t usually meet this late given the two hour distance between their respective kingdoms. They'd much rather visit during the day, bothering each other during their lessons until they have free time to spare and hang out, and then return home before curfew. Minho figures Changbin’s family has no clue that he’s out, much like his own. 

They’ve been travelling for a good ten minutes, Minho guesses, when he finally decides to break the silence. “What’s so important that you came all the way to get me past midnight?” he asks. 

“You’ll see,” is the only response Changbin has to offer. 

They finally come to a stop, and Changbin hops off the horse first before helping Minho down. “You wait here,” he whispers to the mare, then turns to Minho. “We have to go the rest of the way by foot.”

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Minho tries questioning him again as Changbin takes his hand and leads him down a steep hill, both of them taking cautious steps as they make their way to the bottom. 

“I won’t tell you,” Changbin answers in a sing-song voice. “It’s a surprise.”

Minho doesn’t like surprises. He’d prefer if Changbin would just tell him, but he doesn’t press any further and decides to trust him instead. Changbin has never disappointed him before, and he doesn’t reckon that he’s going to start now.

They hop over a couple roots sticking out of the ground and pass a few large rocks before Changbin suddenly stops. Minho bumps into him from behind, not expecting to finally arrive at their destination – wherever it even happens to be. 

“Here!” Changbin disappears from Minho’s line of sight, and Minho has to look down to see him crouching on the ground. He joins him at his level and follows Changbin’s eyes towards what he’s looking at. “This is what I wanted to show you. Look!” 

“A tiny cactus?” Minho glances at the other, lips curling up into an amused smile. “Binnie, I appreciate it but there are plenty of cacti much more impressive than this in my garden.”

“No, _look!”_ Changbin tugs at Minho’s arm, pointing frantically at the plant. Minho looks again, and now he spots the little bulb on the plant beginning to bloom. He recognizes the flower immediately, one that he’s only ever seen in his books on plants that he loves reading over and over. 

_“Night-blooming cereus…”_ he whispers, as if saying its name any louder will cause it to wilt. Changbin looks rather pleased with himself beside him, having known the kind of reaction Minho would have towards seeing the flower. He gives himself a mental pat on the back. 

Minho meets Changbin’s eyes, mouth falling open softly as his expression is filled with wonder, “This is incredibly rare… they only bloom once a year! How did you find this?” 

“I didn’t know about it until one of the gardeners back home mentioned that it’d be blooming tonight,” says Changbin. His cheeks redden significantly as he notices the practical stars in Minho’s eyes as he looks between him and the flower. “I spent all day looking for it… to be honest, I didn’t even know if this was the right plant until just now.” 

“I know how much you love these things,” he continues, “So I knew I had to bring you to see it.” 

“It's beautiful.” Changbin knows he’s talking about the flower, but the way Minho stares directly at him while saying those words makes his heart leap. “Thank you, Binnie.”

Minho directs his attention back to the flower, staring at it like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen – and it just might be, if he’s completely honest. Changbin admits to himself that he doesn’t quite understand the importance of it, but the effort it took to find the plant and bring Minho to it is all worth it when he can see how over the moon his friend is. 

It takes all his courage for Changbin to speak up again. “Actually, Minho, there’s something else that I also brought you here for.” 

“Hmm?” Minho hums in acknowledgment, but he stays staring at the flower. 

“I love you,” he says, open and upfront.

The world suddenly feels like it’s stopped, and the words catch Minho’s attention. He studies Changbins face for only a moment, but to both of them it feels like hours. 

“I love you too,” he answers finally. “You’re my very best friend. You always have been.”

“Not like that, Minho.” Changbin takes the older’s hands in his own, “I’m in love with you.”

There’s a part of Minho that wants to believe that it’s all a joke, that Changbin’s just teasing him like he always does. But his voice is so stable and the look in his eyes is so serious that Minho realizes he’s being completely genuine. 

The sudden confession leaves him speechless. It’s not like he hadn’t known, of course. He’s seen the way Changbin looks at him, and the way his ears redden when he’s ‘jokingly’ flirted with him in the past. But he never expected him to make a move, much less tonight out of completely nowhere. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” Changbin starts when Minho doesn’t respond. “I just felt like you should know. I figured tonight would be the best time to tell you since I brought you all the way here for this flower and – “

His rambling is cut short when lips are suddenly pressed against his own. It’s a brief peck, just enough to shut Changbin up. When Minho pulls away, he giggles at the sight of Changbin’s red face, so obvious even in the dark night. He’s sure his own face is just as rosy to match, so he spares the teasing.

“I know, Changbin.” Minho reaches to brush the hair away from Changbin’s eyes, smiling warmly at the other prince. “You’re not exactly the best at hiding your feelings. And I guess I just exposed myself, too.”

Changbin slaps Minho’s hand away in disbelief. “You _knew?!_ Why didn’t you say anything if you felt the same way?”

“You’re cute when you’re yearning,” he answers simply. Changbin pouts at that, making him look particularly boyish in a way that reminds Minho just how much he’s also yearned for his best friend for as long as he could remember, ever since they were young and stupid. And they’re still young, and maybe still a bit stupid for dancing around their feelings for so long, but Minho doesn’t care in this moment. All he cares about right now is wiping that sulky look from Changbin’s face.

So he does, and it only takes one more quick kiss for Changbin to start smiling again. This time, Changbin doesn’t let Minho pull away, chasing his lips when he tries. He places his hands on the sides of Minho’s neck, as if it was even possible to pull him any closer.

They finally break apart for air, but Minho gasps for an entirely different reason. He’s looking at the cactus again, and Changbin quickly notices why. The flower is wilting, delicately wrinkling up and crumbling to the ground.

“What happened?” Changbin looks at Minho with worry, but he doesn’t seem disappointed at all.

“It only lasts for a little bit,” Minho informs him, “but I don’t care.” He punctuates his statement with a brush of his lips against Changbin’s cheek. 

“Ah,” Changbin moves to stand up, but is stopped when Minho grabs him by the hand. 

“Where are you going?” Minho is the one pouting now, pulling at his arm. His attempts to tug Changbin back down are fruitless, the younger doesn’t budge.

“I need to get you back to the palace before someone notices you’re missing.” Changbin is stronger than Minho, and manages to overpower him and pull him up. He stumbles a bit as he stands, and Changbin catches him against his chest. “They’ve probably already assumed you’ve been kidnapped and are preparing the search parties as we speak.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Minho tuts. “I wanna stay here with you.” 

Changbin half scoffs, half laughs at the big yawn Minho lets out immediately afterwards. “Absolutely not, sleepyhead. We’re leaving.”

“Carry me,” Minho demands, already wrapping his arms around Changbin’s neck.

“Yes, _milord_.” 

He lifts Minho easily, then realizes it’ll be difficult walking back up the hill to where his horse has been left idly with him in his arms. They settle on a piggyback ride instead, and while the trek is still strenuous on Changbin’s end, it’s a lot more manageable. 

They make it back onto Changbin’s horse, and if Minho rubs Changbin’s tummy as he holds him from behind this time, then it’s completely for unselfish reasons and definitely not because he’s always wondered how it felt.

When they return to the garden, Changbin makes sure Minho is safely on the ground before turning his horse around, preparing to make the long journey back to his own home. Minho steps in front of his path, gently laying his hand on the side of the horse’s face.

“Where are you going _now_?” 

“Home?” 

“Changbin. It’s the middle of the night, there’s absolutely no way you’re getting all the way home.” Minho snatches the reins from Changbin’s grip, beginning to lead the horse with Changbin on top of it around the garden towards the stable where his family keeps their own royal horses. “You’re probably just as tired as me. And if not, think about your poor horsie.” 

Changbin has a rebuttal already prepared, but he holds it back after the mention of his horse. It’s true, she must be exhausted from all the travelling they’d done throughout the entire day, and he knows he can't make her carry his weight all the way home. Minho wins, this time. 

“Are you sure I can stay here, though?” Changbin asks once they’ve settled his horse in the barn with the others and they begin their walk towards the castle. “I’m not even supposed to be here in the first place.”

Minho slings his arm around Changbins shoulder, pulling him closer to his own body. “The guards won’t do anything to you if you’re with me. You’re my guest,” he leans in, putting his face beside Changbin’s, “and the love of my life.”

If Changbin had thought it was impossible for his face to get any redder, he’s just been proven wrong. He looks around for any guards regardless, though. “I still think we should be careful.”

“If it makes you feel better, then sure, we’ll be careful.” Minho drops his arm from its place across Changbin’s shoulder and instead takes him by the hand, breaking into a run towards the castle – definitely not being cautious. 

The castle halls are eerily empty, and Changbin’s surprised that they make it up to Minho’s bedroom without running into anyone. There are usually a couple guards making nightly rounds throughout the palace to make sure no one can sneak in or out. Maybe it’s more convenient that they apparently weren’t doing their jobs.

Soon, they’re nestled together in Minho’s bed. It’s large enough for them both to lay completely sprawled out and still be able to not touch, but they choose to press their bodies together underneath the covers as close as they possibly could be. Changbin is wearing a pair of Minho’s silk pajamas, but Changbin is more broad than the other prince which leaves the top a tight fit around his torso – Minho makes a comment about how Changbin is his _strong Prince Charming_ with his shoulders and arms so wide. Changbin solves the problem by leaving the uppermost buttons unbuttoned, which Minho completely takes advantage of when he dances his fingertips across the younger’s bare chest.

“Stop,” Changbin whines, out of shyness rather than any distress with the action. Minho stops anyways, though, always one to be considerate of Changbin’s comfort. And he appreciates it, even if he does now miss the touch. He hugs Minho and holds him directly against himself, to let him know that he’s not uncomfortable with touching but also simply because he can. 

“I love you,” Minho buries his face in Changbin’s neck, whispering against his skin. “Thank you for being with me all these years. As my friend and as… whatever this is, now.”

Changbin doesn’t hesitate with his answer, “I’ll always be with you.” He plants a gentle kiss on Minho’s forehead, “I love you too.” 

They drift to sleep, safe in each other’s arms and their noses touching. And for once, Minho feels entirely at peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
